


No escape pt.5

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [5]
Category: League of Legends, kayn - Fandom, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.5

(F/F=favorite food F/D= favorite drink)  
Your hips buckled under him, your arm wiggled free and moved to slap his face. His eyes widen as he watched your hand move sharply against his face. His hands moved to his face which allowed for your other arm to move free. Your hand pressed against his chest and shoved him off of you once more. Scooting to the edge you swing your legs over and stood up. Kayn sat on the floor, his eyes darkened, his movement became quiet alarming. Kayn stood up and dashed at you his hand tightened around your neck as he forced your face closer to his.  
"Don't you ever do that again (Y/N)!" Shouted Kayn  
Dropping his hold of you, Kayn moved towards one of the far side of the wall and stuck his hand through. His opposite hand reached over and gripped the shaft of the blade. His eyes followed your movement before he spoke with such venom  
"When I come back. You will behave or else their will be issues."  
Kayn soon vanished behind the wall, leaving you all alone. Moving towards the dresser you knocked at the wall and listened to the sound it responded. Your hands moved to the edge of the dresser and give it a quick shove. When it moved with little issues you knelt down and pushed it futher away from the wall. Looking at the wooden chair you flipped it over and grip a the end of the chair and pulled at it. The leg squealed and anted to give but it refuesed. Placing your foot on the edge of the chair, you pulled at it once again and yelped at you stumbled backwards with the leg in your hands. Kneeling by the wall once gain you brought the leg hard agaisnt the wall and pounded agaisnt it. The wall cracked under the brutal beating, The wall slowly broke free, only a small hole was visable, almost enough to fit your hand through. It has been over a few hours before you stopped hiting the wall. the hole grew big enough to fit your head through and perhaps your arms but your hips wouldn't fit yet. You moved the dresser back in front of the hole and walked around the room. Your legs stung from kneeling for so long. stretching them felt wonderfuleven if its to walk around a cramp room. The chair now stood out for being broken so naturally you picked up the chair flopped it on the table and let it sit there. You brought the wooden chair leg to on the the drawers and flopped it inside. As you closed the dresser you notice a sudden cold chill crept behind your back, and gentle feeling moved down your back and started to lift the hem of your chest. Turning your head slightly to the left you saw Kayn smiling at you, his eyes lightened up with glee as you looked at him.  
"I got food." Kayn held up a grocery bag filled with other bags.  
Kayn moved towards the table and paused  
"What happed to the chair?"  
"I um..."  
Kayn moved the chair over and watched it tumble to the floor before placing the bags on the table.  
"Are you okay. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."  
Kayn moved towards you and looked you over to see if there were any marks on your body. When he placed his hand on your face, you twitched slightly from the touch. You moved your head away from his hands and walked towards the food. Your hands reached into the bag only for them to be roughly grabbed.  
"No, (Y/N) allow me."  
Kayn reached into the bag and pulled out another bag that held (F/F), A bottle of (F/D) and a container of cheesecake with chocolate drizzer on top. The table slowly tilted to the right as Kayn lifted (F/F) towards you. You touched the food and sat on the edge of the bed. Face stuffed with (F/F) you closed your eyes and enjoyed the taste of (F/F). When Kayn sat next to you, You glanced up to his his face burried into his meal, Slight stains lined around his mouth as he slopply ate.  
"Why am I here?" you swallowed  
Kayn stopped eating and stared ahead, his eyes glanced down at you from the corner of his eyes.  
"Because I love you."  
"That doesn't answer my question. Why. Am. I. Here"  
Kayn paused and shrugged "I don't know where else we could live."  
You watched as Kayn stood up and walked towards the table his head lowered and his eyes watered slightly.  
"I don't want to lose you (Y/N)"  
Your heart hurt as he spoke so pathicly. You watched as he lifted the two bottle of (F/D) and chucked it at you. You caught it at the of your food landing on your dress, staining it. You twisted open the cap and swung a good amount of the liquid back. Eyes closed as you drank deeply. A slight moan escaped your lips as you moved the bottle away. Your eyes opened slightly, the first thing you saw was Kayn. Kayn stood in front of you, his hand out stretched and now cupped your face. His lips hovering over yours before he licked the mess off your face. His tongue moved slowly over your lips before dissapearing back into his mouth. His lips pressed agaisnt yours for a second before he pulled away and smiled.  
"Such a messy eater."  
"Such a pathic emotion. You would be better off to kill her. If you don't I will." Raast sacasticly souted out  
"Raast, shut it. You will never win. I will take over you and you will be through!"Kayn hissed at the scythe  
You glanced at the blade and back at Kayn. The blade's eye turned at you then back at Kayn  
"She can't hear us Kayn. Such a idiot you are. You must look crazy to her." Raast chuckled  
"It doesn't matter if she can or can not. You will not harm my Girl."  
Kayn now stood up and walked towards the scythe. His hands gripped the base and swung it quickly in the air  
"Ill take you out to kill. Be patienced."  
Kayn turned to face you, his eyes filled with excitment.  
"(Y/N). finish eating without me. I got somethings to take care of."  
When Kayn vanished through the wall once again, you dropped your drinkm and food on the table and returned to the dresser. Moving the dresser over once again you reached within and pulled out the leg of the chair. The hole was exposied to you and you began to get back to work. The hole slowly expanding bigger and a light breeze could be felt through the cracks.  
"Yes." You cheered loudly  
Soon enough the hole broke open and you could see the outer world. You were back in Ionia. You could tell by the smell in the air. Yusing your hands now you reached out onto the outer wall and pushed at the material. The walls were thin and the wall crumpled into dust. Wiggling out if the room you now crawled onto the wet grass and procceded to make your way anywhere but there. A part of you wanted to run into town and scream for help but the nagging fear of Kayn being nearby and answering your cries scared you. On the other hand he could be in the woods nearby and watching this area. Slowly you walked towards one of the orginizations to train young people to better train themselves. You never been in one but something told you to make your way to one. You stood outside of a semi closed gate. You could see inside of the gate which held a large training ground. Slipping through the gates you walked over to one of the buildens and slide open the door. The first thing you noticed was a man sitting on the far wall, his eyes closed and looked rather calm. Not wanting to inturrpt him you slide the door slightly more opened and stepped inside. When you turned to close the door a hand moved past your head and closed it behind you. Turning around, gasped as the sitting man was now standing beside you, his eyes glowed with a soft blue glow. His body emilted magic aura of some kind. His presence felt calming and suprisingly welcoming.  
"What are you doing here Miss?"


End file.
